The present invention relates to imaging devices, particularly to imaging of visible light, ultraviolet radiation, and soft to penetrating x-rays, a more particular to a charge-coupled device (CCD) camera head for such imaging wherein the camera head is small, capable of operating in and out of a vacuum environment, and is versatile.
Cameras of various types have been used for imaging of visible light, ultraviolet radiation, and soft to penetrating x-rays within a target chamber where laser produced plasma images are studied. This imaging, in general, has been carried out using film, which can be damaged, particularly involving high energy density plasmas, such as generated by pulse-power, ICF, and other high powered laser-plasma interaction studies. In many of these studies the imaging apparatus must be located with a target or reaction chamber and thus must be capable of withstanding harsh environments, and well as being capable of operating in and out of a vacuum environment.
The present invention provides a charge-coupled device (CCD) camera head which can replace film for the above-identified imaging applications. The camera head is small, capable of operating both in and out of a vacuum environment, and is versatile. This is accomplished by utilizing printed circuit (PC) boards having an internal heat sink which are secured to the camera chassis to form a thermally conductive path out of the camera, and enable close stacking of the PC boards for miniaturization of the camera head.